ben10alternatywnehistoriefandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Level Up!
Level Up! jest 10 odcinkiem 1 sezonu Ben 10: Kosmiczne Uniwersum. Fabuła Wszyscy budzą się po tajemniczym wybuchu w środku miasta. Benowie bez wahania wstają i biegną by zbadać miejsce wypadku. Gdy już są na miejscu widzą ogromny portal, jakich w mieście pojawia się wiele więcej. Z jednego z portali dochodzi dziwny dźwięk. Ben szybko zmienił się w Diamentogłowego], kiedy jego starsza wersja w Czterogantozaura (fuzje Czterorękiego i Gigantozaura). Nagle z tajemniczego portalu wyszła tajemnicza postać, przypominająca jaszczura, która od razu rzuciła się na Bena. Ben zaczął strzelać w niego diamentami, po czym Ben 10.00 go złapał. Tajemniczy jaszczur nagle się zmienił w ogromnego dinozaura. - Dinozaur: Nie zdołacie mnie pokonać! - Ben: Skądś znam ten głos... Kenko!? Kenko przybrał swoją normalną postać, po czym kliknął w tarczę swojego czarnego zegarka. Nagle z portali wyszła ogromna ilość postaci z różnych gier. - Kenko: Długo pracowałem nad tym zegarkiem. To on pozwolił mi na przeniesienie mnie i inne złe postacie z gier tutaj. Do do boju! W tym czasie wszystkie złe postacie ruszyły w stronę Benów. Nagle Omnitrix Bena przeszedł w stan skanowania. Kilka minut później Ben z ciekawości zmienił się w nowego kosmitę. - Ben 10.000: To Bombowiec - Ben: Super! co on robi? Po instrukcji Bena 10.000 z za rogu wyszedł Nightmare Freddy. Wystraszony Ben wypluł bombę w jego kierunku co poważnie go zraniło, po czym Ben 10.00 zmieniony w Gigantozaura go daleko wyrzucił. Nagle pojawił się profesor Paradox. - Profesor Paradox: Kenko dużo namieszał w czasoprzestrzeni, przez co cały świat mógłby wybuchnąć. Profesor zniknął nie pozostawiając po sobie śladu. Tennysonowie po przemowie Paradoxa zmienili się Obcego X i pojawili się u Bellicusa i Sereny. Po długiej mowie pojawili się z powrotem na Ziemi po czym stworzyli portal z którego zaczęli wychodzić dobre postacie z różnych gier a Benowie przybrali ludzką formę. - Link: Gdzie, co i jak?! - Sonic: Właśnie, co ja tu robię? - Jak: Co my tu robimy? - Ben 10.000: Sprowadziliśmy was tu gdyż nasz stary wróg, Kenko sprowadził tutaj waszych przeciwników, których to wy najlepiej znacie i wiecie jak ich pokonać. - Ben: Jeśli nie pokonamy Kenko, cały wszechświat może się rozwalić. - Steve: To do boju! Bohaterowie ruszyli ogromną grupą na Kenko i jego podwładnych, podczas gdy Ben 10.000 transportował cywilów znajdujących się w pobliżu w bezpieczne miejsce. Mario wraz z Pac-Manem i z kilkoma innymi postaciami przykuli uwagę Kenka, podczas gdy Steve kopał chmurowiec, w którym już nie było ludzi uciekając przed goniącym go Creeperem. Budynek spadł na przeciwnika, niszcząc jego zegarek po czym wszyscy wrogowie zniknęli i wszystko wróciło do normy. Najważniejsze wydarzenia *Kenko ponownie się pojawia i zostaje pokonany. *Bombowiec debiutuje. Postacie *Ben Tennyson *Ben 10.000 *Link (pierwsze pojawienie) *Sonic (pierwsze pojawienie) *Jak (pierwsze pojawienie) *Steve (pierwsze pojawienie) *Mario (pierwsze pojawienie) *Pac-Man (pierwsze pojawienie) *Profesor Paradox Wrogowie *Kenko (pierwsze ponowne pojawienie) *Nightmare Freddy (pierwsze pojawienie) *Creeper (pierwsze pojawienie) Kosmici Ben 10 *Diamentogłowy *Bombowiec (pierwsze pojawienie) Ben 10.000 *Czterogantozaur (pierwsze pojawienie) Ciekawostki *Od tego odcinka, odcinki "Ben 10: Kosmiczne Uniwersum" będą dłuższe. Kategoria:Odcinki Kategoria:Odcinki Ben 10: Kosmiczne Uniwersum